vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruit of the Poisoned Tree
Fruit of the Poisoned Tree is the sixth episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary TRUST ISSUES — When discovers ’s life is being threatened, he goes to extreme lengths to protect her and their unborn baby. Having a difficult time dealing with the tragic events of her past, turns to Father Kieran for guidance. Feeling as though he can trust no one, visits an old friend to seek out some advice, while takes steps to learn how to control her magic. Finally, Klaus delivers some surprising news to Kieran Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Shannon Kane as Sabine Guest Cast *Looray Cooper as Mayor Quotes EXTENDED PROMO :Agnes (to Sophie): "That baby will bring death to us all." :Sophie: "What're you gonna do?" :Klaus (to Agnes): "Don't. Touch. My. Family." :Sophie: "It will kill the baby in-utero by raising her blood temperature." :Rebekah (to Hayley): "You're burning up." :Elijah: "We need to do this now." :Hayley: "I can't breathe!" :Marcel: "All that matters is who you can trust." :Elijah: "We just need some time." :Klaus: "I don't have time!" :Rebekah: "This is never gonna work." :Agnes (to Klaus): "She's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time." :The poem Klaus is reading: :I was angry with my friend: I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: I told it not, my wrath did grow :And I watered it in fears, Night and morning with my tears; And I sunned it with smiles, And with soft deceitful wiles. :And it grew both day and night, Till it bore an apple bright. And my foe beheld it shine. And he knew that it was mine, :And into my garden stole When the night had veiled the pole; In the morning glad I see My foe outstretched beneath the tree. :''- from "A Poison Tree" by William Blake'' Trivia *Antagonist: Agnes. *Rebekah is no longer interested in Marcel, possibly due to him letting her stay daggered for 52 years. *Marcel broke Thierry out of his prison in The Garden to talk to him because he is the only person he trusts. *Elijah gave Davina some pages from his mother's grimoire as promised in the last episode, so that she can learn to control her magic. **The page Elijah gave Davina from Esther's grimoire was for an unlinking spell. *The poem Klaus is reading is A Poison Tree from Songs of Innocence and Experience by William Blake. *Agnes is killed by Elijah in this episode. *Davina unlinks Hayley and Sophie. *This episode marks the second time that a member of Sophie's coven has been killed by an original, the first was Katie who was killed by Klaus. *It was revealed in this episode that Agnes was the last living elder of Sophie's coven. *Elijah called off the original deal with Sophie in this episode, saying it was now null and void. *Hayley goes missing in this episode. *We see the first interaction between Kieran and Camille in this episode. *We see the Faction for the first time in this episode. *It is revealed that until this episode Marcel did not know where the originals where really staying. Klaus had been telling him that they where staying at the The Palace Royale. *Rebekah reveals that a mixture of sage and mugwort makes quite the vampire repellant. *Kieran makes a deal with Klaus in this episode. *Camille turns against Klaus in this episode. *Agnes revealed that she was present at Sophie's birth. *Sophie reveals that the needle of sorrows used on her to make hayley miscarry was similar to the object used on Sean O'Connell. *Marcel and Hayley met for the first time in this episode. Continuity * Camille and Joshua were last seen in Girl in New Orleans. *Sabine was last seen in'' Tangled Up In Blue.'' Behind the Scenes * Cultural References * The title is in the past tense from , a legal metaphor in the United States used to describe evidence that is obtained illegally. *This is also the title of the eleventh episode of the first season of . Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x06 Promo "Fruit of the Poisoned Tree" HD|Short promo The Originals - Fruit of the Poisoned Tree Trailer|Extended promo The Originals 1x06 Webclip 1 - Fruit of the Poisoned Tree (HD)|Webclip The Originals 1x06 - Webclip2|Webclip #2 Pictures Sophie1x06.jpg Agnessophie1x06.jpg Marceljosh1x06.jpg Marceljosh21x06.jpg Marcwl1x06.jpg Rebekah1x06.jpg Klausmarcel1x06.jpg Marcelklaus1x06.jpg Marcelklaus1x106.jpg Klausmarcel1x066.jpg Marcelklaus11x06.jpg Niklau1x06.jpg Elijah1x06.jpg Bekah, Sophie e Haylijah_1x06.png Haylijah2_1x06.png Poisoned_Tree1.jpg Poisoned_Tree2.jpg Poisoned_Tree3.jpg Poisoned_Tree4.jpg Poisoned_Tree5.jpg Poisoned_Tree6.jpg Poisoned_Tree7.jpg Poisoned_Tree8.jpg Poisoned_Tree9.jpg Poisoned_Tree10.jpg Poisoned_Tree11.jpg Poisoned_Tree12.jpg The Palace Royale TO 1x06.jpg|The Palace Royale Camille TO 1x06.jpg|Camille Elijah TO 1x06.png|Elijah Elijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley TO 1x06.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley 3 TO 1x06.jpg Hayley 4 TO 1x06.jpg Josh TO 1x06.jpg|Josh Josh 2 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus TO 1x06.png|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x06.jpg Marcel TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel Rebekah TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie TO 1x06.jpg|Sophie Sophie 2 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Elijah Klaus 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus Hayley 5 TO 1x06.jpg|Hayley The Garden TO 1x06.jpg|The Garden Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Marcel and Thierry TO 1x06.jpg|Marcel and Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x06.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 5 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x06.jpg|Sophie Sophie 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Thierry 4 TO 1x06.jpg|Thierry Thierry 5 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 6 TO 1x06.jpg Thierry 7 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran TO 1x06.jpg|Kieran Kieran 2 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 4 TO 1x06.jpg Kieran 5 TO 1x06.jpg Agnes TO 1x06.jpg|Agnes Camille 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Camille Camille 3 TO 1x06.jpg Camille 4 TO 1x06.jpg References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters